


i'm carving pumpkins, it's almost Hallo"ween"

by snthooligan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Pumpkin - Freeform, pumpkin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snthooligan/pseuds/snthooligan
Summary: Frank was carving a pumpkin when a strange desire filled him.





	i'm carving pumpkins, it's almost Hallo"ween"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the "Happy Halloween motherfuckers, I'm gon put my dick in a pumpkin" vine I concluded that that is so 18 year old Frank.
> 
> Also Sophia (notahouse_butatomb on ig) helped me write a line and the title and inspired my next story that's coming up so...

It was a week before the ever approaching holiday, Halloween, and Frank was alone in his kitchenette, carving pumpkins. He had already stenciled his design of the Misfits logo into the head sized pumpkin, cut out the opening located at the top, and was carefully serating the tough skin with a kitchen knife while following his markings.

“Aw shit,” Frank exclaimed when he realized he had forgotten to gut the pumpkin. No wonder it had been so hard to cut through to the core. Frank sighed to himself as he pulled the stem and attached disc from the top of the pumpkin, flinching when the slimy tentacles of the inside wrapped around his wrist. He slid the guts off of his skin and cut the ropes until they fell onto the counter, and then started reaching into the hole of the pumpkin to grab the seeds and flesh of it by the fistful. After the initial shock of the cold and wet sensation had worn off, Frank had seemed to become aroused by it. Frank cringed internally and sighed to himself as he realized how sex deprived he was as to become turned on by a damn pumpkin for God's sake. He stopped the process of gutting the pumpkin while containing any actions he was considering performing on his disgustingly developed semi and gave up pumpkin carving entirely in favor of continuing the next day.

<3<3<3

The next day rolled around and Frank figured he had calmed himself enough the night before in the shower so he could attempt to finish his carvings. But once again as he resumed clearing the insides of the pumpkin his weird… What even was this? An attraction? A fetish? Temporary lust, he decided, returned.

“Goddammit,” Frank muttered to himself as he wiped the extra guts of the first pumpkin onto a paper towel and began washing his hands in the sink. He was usually able to control his urges, but he only really became aroused when he saw a guy that looked good enough to eat. Frank had never in his life expected he would find a pumpkin seductive, nor had the thought ever even crossed his mind. Guys used grapefruits, so why couldn’t he use a mini pumpkin? That might ruin their innocent image with a very perverted image, but it would only be Frank’s perception. 

Frank had made up his mind that he was going to give into his urge, so he began putting his pumpkin that was half finished aside so he could have a pumpkin to leave outside his apartment door. He wasn’t sure how he was going to finish it after this whole thing transpired, but he had texted Gerard promising him he would show him the outcome, and he wasn’t going to leave his friend in the dark. Literally. Frank giggled at his own joke as he picked up the miniature pumpkin he was planning to decorate his room with. It was definitely still going to decorate it, but now with a completely different purpose. He wondered how long it took for a pumpkin to rot…

Frank took the smallest knife he could find, which happened to be a pocket knife, and began creating a hole at the bottom of the pumpkin that would suffice for a glory hole. He didn’t cut a top, as he didn’t intend for his dick to slip out and push seeds and slime into his bedsheets. He also never intended to let himself come to this - looking forward to fucking a pumpkin, but he tried not to think about that as he walked into his room, crawled into his bed, and stripped himself of the sweatpants he was wearing while balancing the pumpkin in his hand so it wouldn’t spill. Frank jerked himself a couple of times before he slid the pumpkin over his enlarged manhood and instantly gasped as the cold wetness enveloped it. The slimy flesh was sticky like come and made the experience all the more enjoyable. Frank bucked his hips into the hand that held the gourd and continued to thrust while trying to stifle his moans into tinier gasps. He mentally congratulated himself that he had been able to make the hole the perfect size so that it cradled his cock without being too small, but also so no seeds and guts and liquid poured out. It only made for about five more minutes before Frank had his other hand over his mouth and his thrusting became more erratic and eventually slowed as he became soft once more.

Frank reached over and positioned the pumpkin on his bedside dresser so that it was stem side down, and rolled slightly if you bumped it. He’d take that risk of it rolling around because he was so not letting guts and jizz and God knows what else drip onto his dresser. Frank lie back down, ready to just day dream for a while, when his phone buzzed from next to the pumpkin.

_“Can I come over?”_

It was a text message from Gerard.

_“Yeah, totally, I gotta show you something rad.”_


End file.
